Una rosa para una reina
by MsMaceta
Summary: Una colección de one-shots de Margaery y Sansa ambientados tras el final de la saga.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando el sol se pone en Invernalia, y el frío y la oscuridad trae consigo el recuerdo del dolor y la pérdida, Sansa sube a sus aposentos, la antigua y cálida estancia en la que lord Eddard Stark y lady Catelyn Stark pasaban las noches en compañía del otro, bajo el calor de sus mantos de piel, olvidándose por unas horas de todos los deberes que el día les imponía como señores de Invernalia.

Sansa no sabe cuánto ha podido pasar desde aquella época, desde la última vez que escuchó la risa de su hermano Rickon al intentar burlar al maestre Luwin mientras subía las escaleras hacia los aposentos, desde la última vez que escuchó a la septa Mordane dando gritos mientras buscaba a su hermana Arya para llevarla a la cama. Cuando te ves forzada a vivir en cautiverio, a cambiar tu propia persona y a adaptarte para sobrevivir el tiempo pierde toda importancia. Sólo sabe que ese tiempo la ha convertido en lady Stark, señora de Invernalia y Reina en el Norte, y que ahora es su deber velar por su pueblo hasta el fin de su tiempo, tal y como su hermano Robb hubiera hecho, tal y como Bran o incluso Rickon hubieran hecho si hubieran sobrevivido a la guerra. Tiempo hacía que los registros de Invernalia dieron a Arya, Bran y Rickon como muertos, a muy pesar de Sansa, quien seguía ansiando el día en que por lo menos uno de sus hermanos entrase en el salón del trono para poder reírse de la estupidez de esos registros. Pero ese día nunca llegaba, y la esperanza de Sansa era cada vez más débil. Ella había visto el mundo tal y como era. Había conocido los secretos y horrores que esconde. Ella, más que nadie, entendía lo difícil que era que tres niños hubieran sobrevivido sin ayuda a ese mundo cruel que te arranca la inocencia de la infancia con garras y colmillos en el momento en el que saltas a él. Tan apagada estaba su esperanza que por fin había accedido a construir tres pequeños altares en el panteón familiar, donde tres estatuas representaban la pérdida de los pequeños Starks, donde Sansa podía ir a velar por sus almas cada mañana, antes de continuar con su labor para con el pueblo del Norte.

Pero cuando el sol se oculta, llevándose consigo ese brillo especial que aporta a los torreones nevados de Invernalia, cuando el frío y la noche acarrean consigo recuerdos del pasado que Sansa tanto ha intentado dejar atrás, es entonces cuando se refugia en su dormitorio, la antigua alcoba de sus padres, y deja que el calor de la chimenea encendida cure sus huesos cansados de soportar tanto deber y dolor. Es allí, en sus aposentos, donde la espera la única persona a la que realmente ansía ver durante todo el día, la persona por la que reza a los dioses para que la noche llegue antes y así poder volver a su lado.

-Hoy os habéis demorado más de lo normal, mi señora.- La voz de Margaery consigue devolver a su cuerpo la calidez y la vida que ha ido perdiendo durante el día.- He estado a punto de quedarme dormida esta vez.

-Sabéis que no tenéis que esperarme despierta.

Sansa esboza la primera sonrisa desde que se ha levantado esa mañana mientras comienza a desatar los lazos de su vestido cuando una mano la detiene con delicadeza. Sansa atisba por encima del hombro la sonrisa de Margaery, a escasas pulgadas de la suya propia mientras las manos de Margaery continúan deshaciendo los lazos del vestido de su reina.

-¿Y perderme estos momentos contigo, mi reina?- Margaery detecta cómo el cuello de Sansa se eriza al cortar toda distancia entre sus labios y su piel de porcelana, y no puede evitar que su sonrisa crezca aún más.-Ya habrá tiempo para dormir.

Cuando la presión del vestido ha desaparecido, Sansa se vuelve hacia Margaery, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos y atrayéndola más cerca de sí, todo lo posible, hasta que cuesta diferenciar dónde empieza y dónde acaba cada una. Margaery libera el pelo de su reina de ese complicado peinado, haciendo que su rostro quede cubierto de rojo, cálido como el mismísimo fuego que calienta la habitación detrás de ellas. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Sansa; la forma en la que sus cabellos parecían tan fuera de lugar en un castillo en el que el frío reinaba sobre todas las cosas. Era como un grito de rebeldía, una forma de decirle a Invernalia que ella era la que reinaba, que ella era el corazón del castillo, que ella era Invernalia, que sin ella aquel castillo no sería más que un montón de piedra y torreones sin sentido.

Margaery alzó las dos mano para colocar todos esos mechones rojizos tras las orejas de Sansa, sustituyendo cada mechón por suaves y juguetones besos. La risa de Sansa animaba sus besos y la hacía no querer parar nunca de hacerla reír, no querer dejar jamás de besarla y hacerla olvidar todo aquello que tanto la atormentaba. Ella agradecía esos momentos nocturnos con su reina, los deseaba desde el momento en que despierta cada mañana en esa misma habitación, sin Sansa a su lado porque ya ha salido a velar por su familia. Los desea cada vez que ve a su reina durante el día, paseando por Invernalia, en la mesa mientras comen, observando cómo su reina atiende a sus súbditos. Es en estos momentos en los que no hay guardias, ni maestres, ni sirvientes, estos momentos en los que sólo son ellas dos, es entonces cuando Sansa es Sansa y no la reina del Norte. Donde solo es una joven más que busca reír, que busca descansar... y que la busca a ella. A ella, entre todas las personas que podría elegir, entre todos los hombres que cada día se presentan en palacio con la esperanza de una unión con el Norte, entre todo Poniente siempre ha sido a ella a quién ha ido a buscar, a quién ha acudido para sentirse viva otra vez. Y Margaery lo sabe, y Margaery nunca podrá entenderlo, pero aún no entendiendo, Margaery la besa, Margaery la abraza, Margaery la ama como Sansa merece ser amada.

Y es que por las noches, cuando el sol abandona el mundo momentáneamente, llevándose el calor y trayendo con su marcha los recuerdos de un pasado que no quiere revivir, Sansa encuentra el calor de nuevo entre los brazos de su amada. Porque cuando Margaery la abraza bajo las sábanas, cuando Margaery juega con su pelo, cuando la llama al oído ''mi reina en el Norte'', es cuando todos los malos recuerdos desaparecen, y el dolor queda atrás, y sólo son dos jóvenes que han perdido todo cuanto tenían y han podido encontrarse, y han aprendido a amarse, y seguirán amándose hasta que el tiempo lo decida.


	2. Florian y Jonquil

Sansa escuchó atentamente a Margaery mientras intentaba esconder una sonrisa. Dio gracias de que estaba de espaldas a ella y así no podría verla. Cuando terminó de hablar, Sansa suspiró, ocultó su sonrisa y se volvió para hacer frente a Margaery, intentando parecer lo más seria posible.

-No eres ningún caballero.- Replicó esbozando una media sonrisa que no pudo contener por más tiempo. Enarcó una ceja mientras cortaba cada vez más la distancia entre Margaery y ella, despacio, dejando siempre el espacio suficiente.- Te conozco.- Continuó mientras dejaba de caminar.- Sois Florian el Bufón.

-Lo soy, mi señora.- Margaery se arrodilló ante ella, exagerando una reverencia de tal manera que, por un momento, Sansa temió estallar en una carcajada.- El mayor bufón que jamás haya existido, y el mejor caballero también.

-¿Un bufón y un caballero?- El tono de sorpresa de Sansa fue tan exagerado que hizo que la sonrisa de Margaery se extendiera todo lo posible.- ¡Jamás he oído cosa igual!

-Mi dulce dama,- Margaery se levantó sin dejar de mirar a Sansa a los ojos y sujetó una de sus manos a la altura de sus labios. Depositó un tierno beso en su mano y sonrió mientras continuaba.- todos los hombres son bufones,- Con la mano de Sansa aún sobre la suya, atrajo a su reina junto a ella, rompiendo el espacio que Sansa había sido tan cuidadosa de dejar.

-¡Florian!- Le recriminó Sansa sin poder contener la risa, mientras Margaery la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Con una mano en la cintura de Sansa y la otra en su muñeca, Margaery se ayudo para hacer que se doblase hacia atrás, como si de un baile se tratase. Sansa ya no se resistía a la risa y la entrelazaba con sus protestas e intentos de miradas de reproche mientras Margaery acercaba sus labios más y más.

-Y todos los hombres son caballeros.

Tras la última frase, Margaery, haciendo oídos sordos a las amenazas de Sansa cada vez menos creíbles por su risa, depositó un largo y pasional beso, con un toque de actuado, en los labios de Sansa. Cuando quiso alejarse, sintió la mano de Sansa enredarse en sus rizos castaños, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia ella. Margaery volvió a colocarla en una posición normal, sin romper el beso en ningún momento.

Sansa se separó de Margaery, aún riendo, y elevó su puño cerrado para dar un ligero golpe en su hombro.

-Sois el peor Florian que he visto.- Dijo antes de darle un ligero beso.

-¡Si no cesábais de reír!

-¡Porque realmente sois una bufona! Además, ¡has adelantado el beso de Florian y Jonquil!

Margaery resopló y se agachó para recoger el sombrero de bufón con el que había estado interpretando a Florian.

-Vale, ¿y si... pasamos directamente a la escena del beso?

-¿Otra vez? Creo que es la escena que más hemos representado. ¿No os cansáis nunca?

-No, la verdad es que no.

Sansa negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y recogió su pañuelo de seda para cubrirse la cabeza de nuevo.

-Vamos, desde el principio de la escena, ¡y ésta vez sin besos sorpresa!

-A sus órdenes, mi Jonquil.- Contestó Margaery haciendo una reverencia.- Pero no puedo prometeros nada.


	3. Toda historia tiene un comienzo

El sonido de una mano llamando a su puerta devolvió a Sansa a la realidad. No sabía qué hora era, pero sabía que era demasiado temprano como para que vinieran a despertarla. Dejó el libro de canciones que había estado leyendo y que tanto la había absorbido encima de su mecedora y, cubriéndose con sus mantos, se dirigió a la puerta.

La sorpresa de descubrir el rostro que la esperaba al otro lado casi la hizo sonreír . Margaery Tyrell había llegado esa misma mañana a Invernalia, después de haber pedido a la reina Daenerys Targaryen la libertad de poder establecerse en Invernalia, al servicio de la reina del Norte. Durante la guerra, y con la gran pérdida de miembros en la familia, los Tyrell habían perdido la posesión de Altojardín y ahora todo Altojardín, o al menos lo que queda de él, había pasado a ser propiedad del trono de hieroo. Sansa enseguida supo que Margaery había pasado a ser miembro de la corte de la nueva reina, la Madre de Dragones como todos la llamaban, y desde que lo supo había estado enviando cuervos hacia Desembarco del Rey, haciendo saber a Margaery que siempre podría decidir acudir a Invernalia al servicio de la Reina del Norte. Sansa sabía lo que era estar sola en Desembarco; sabía por experiencia lo que era no tener familiares ni amigos en un lugar poblado de mentirosos y codiciosos y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por ahorrarle esa vida a cualquiera, más aún a una amiga como Margaery. Por fin, después de meses de planear su partida, habían conseguido volver a reunirse tras largos años de separación.

-¿La molesto, mi reina?

-En absoluto.- Sansa esbozó una media sonrisa intentando no dejarse llevar por su mente, cansada tras un agotador día.- Pasad, los pasillos son fríos en Invernalia, y esta chimenea es lo suficientemente grande como para calentar a seis personas.

Cerró la puerta tras entrar Margaery y corrió el pestillo. Nunca antes había apestillado su puerta cuando vivía en el castillo con su familia, pero ya no vivía aquellos tiempos de seguridad, y toda precaución seguía siendo poca.

Margaery se tomó la libertad de sentarse en la cama cubierta de pieles de Sansa, acariciando los pelajes de osos que calentaban el colchón. Sansa seguía de pie, contemplando en silencio a su amiga mientras sonreía. Tenerla otra vez en su habitación, sentada en su cama... era como si nunca se hubieran separado, y eso la hacía sonreír de nuevo. Sin embargo, la entristecía a su vez, pues el tiempo no puede ser engañado, y ahí donde antes estuvo la mirada infantil y sincera de una joven que aspiraba a ser reina había dolor, angustia y una astucia que se había incrementado en estos últimos años, en los que para sobrevivir sólo podías confiar en ti misma, y a veces ni siquiera eso.

Sansa no pudo evitar compararse con su invitada. Tanto Margaery como ella misma estaban solas en el mundo. Sin una madre que les abrazara cuando lo necesitasen, sin un padre que las guiara, sin unos hermanos que las atormentasen pero que las quisieran por encima de cualquier reino. No, ninguna tenía ya esas comodidades que una vez tuvieron. Las dos había crecido y habían aprendido a sobrevivir por su cuenta. Pero, aún cuando sus historias eran aparentemente similares, una de ellas aún tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar, un pueblo al que cuidar y unas gentes que mantener. Margaery ya no tenía si quiera una casa para sí misma, se había visto obligada a vivir en un frío castillo, en nada parecido a Altojardín, bajo la tutela de la Reina del Norte. ''Debe de ser duro'' pensó para sí misma, ''tantos años ansiando llegar a ser la reina para acabar en la corte de una reina cuyo castillo aún está siendo reconstruido''. Perdida en estos pensamientos se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo contemplando los rizos de Margaery, y también ella se había percatado de su mirada.

-¿Va todo bien, Sansa?

''Sansa... Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie decía mi nombre''. Había olvidado cómo sonaba su nombre de labios de otras personas. Ya nadie se refería a ella como ''Sansa''. Después de haberse acostumbrado a Alayne, había tardado en recordar que debía de responder ante Sansa de nuevo, y, ahora, todo el mundo la llamaba ''su alteza'' o ''mi reina''. Tantos nombres, tantos títulos, y ninguno había sonado nunca tan dulce como su propio nombre dicho de los labios de Margaery.

Se acercó a su cama, la antigua cama de Lord Eddard y Lady Catelyn Stark, y se sentó junto a Margaery, tomando la mano que jugueteaba con el manto entre las suyas. Margaery esbozó una sonrisa mientras buscaba con su mirada los ojos azules de su reina.

-No sabes...- Sansa suspiró al ver que las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta. Levantó la vista y dejó que aquellos cálidos ojos que la observaban con paciencia la alentasen a seguir hablando.- No sabes lo mucho que necesitaba que vinieras aquí.

Margaery pudo ver cómo las mejillas de Sansa comenzaban a humedecerse y llevó su mano libre a una de ellas para secarla, haciendo lo mismo con la otra mejilla después.

-Shhh...- Margaery se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló frente a Sansa, agarrando sus dos manos entre las suyas.- Por eso he venido. Las dos... las dos hemos pasado por cosas que dos chicas... dos niñas no deberían pasar.- llevó lo cabellos rojizos de Sansa detrás de sus orejas y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares.- Y sé que ya no somos esas dos niñas que soñaban con ser hermanas algún día, pero por mucho que haya crecido... por mucho que intente fingir que estoy bien... no lo estoy. Y sabía que necesitaba verte. Y también sabía que tú necesitabas lo mismo.- Se levantó un poco, lo suficiente como para apoyar su frente contra la de Sansa sin soltar sus manos. Sentir los dedos de Sansa entre los suyos era una cálida sensación que contrarrestaba el frío de el Norte.- Ya no estás sola, Sansa. No tienes que estarlo nunca más.

Hubo un momento de duda, al separarse Margaery escasas pulgadas de ella, dejando un pequeño hueco entre las dos, un momento en el que Margaery estuvo a punto de separarse por completo. Pero Sansa hizo desaparecer ese espacio entre ellas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No fue un beso pasional, sino un beso necesitado. Un beso lento y cálido, un beso que, por un momento, hizo que el mundo dejara de girar y se centrase en las dos jóvenes de la habitación. Sansa volvió a dejar un pequeño espacio entre ellas, algo arrepentida por lo que acababa de hacer, por la reacción que ello causaría, pero su arrepentimiento no duró demasiado. Sintió las manos de Margaery sobre sus mejillas otra vez, cubriéndolas, conduciéndola hacia ella para poder besarla de nuevo.

-Quédate...- Sansa consiguió susurrar algo entre los besos de Margaery, cuando aquel beso que comenzó siendo lento y necesitado se tornó en pasional y cada vez más hambriento.-Quédate... por favor.

Margaery dejó de besarla por un momento y la miró a los ojos con una triste sonrisa. Asientió con delicadeza y dejó que Sansa la guiase hasta su cama, debajo de las pieles. Allí, Sansa buscó desesperadamente los brazos de Margaery y enterró la cara en su cuello al sentir sus brazos rodearla y sus manos acariciarla.

Y no sabe por qué, pero de pronto estaba llorando. Y suaves caricias recorrían sus cabellos mientras Margaery la llamaba ''mi reina en el Norte'' al oído. Y durante no sabe cuánto tiempo decidió no ser más la reina del Norte. Decidió ser Sansa, decidió ser una niña que echa de menos a su familia y a la que se le está permitido llorar, y esta vez tiene a alguien que la abraza y hace que la pena sea menos amarga.


End file.
